Loving Him
by renascence
Summary: After Tamika and the Beast two months afterwords. Tamika finally admits her feelings towards Eddie to Madison and Kim...Will they be able to help her confess her feelings? TamikaXEddie Please be gentle this my first story!


Hello!! This is my first story be gentle!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own class of 3000 sadly...

On with the story!!! Oh and this is two months after the events of 'Tamika and the beast'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loving Him

"U WHAT HIM???" Madison practically screamed during class. We were passing notes and loud-mouth hippy girl had to just open her mouth!!

"Madison, is there something you wanted to share with the class?" Sunny asked

Madison in turn just blushed embarrassed and said "Nothing sorry sunny" I am so glad he didn't notice the note.

Too bad after class as I put away my book in my locker, Kim came up to me with a very shocked look on her face and said, "Madison told me…don't worry I didn't tell anyone.."

I blushed because it was true…

No matter how much I tried to deny it….

I somehow fell in love with a much unexpected person…..Edward Phillip James Lawrence III, the richest kid in school! So much for luck I have about as much of luck as lil'd when it comes to ideas.

I couldn't help it and I know its really out of character for me to do this but I cried right in front of her..

"Aw..tamika it alright come on were going to get madison and hang out over her house and discuss it there.!" She said hugging me. I nodded and closed my locker door and gave her a look of shock.

"I know how you feel trust me ive been there before well I stil am…" she said knowingly, Kim had this sad look in her eyes…

"why am I doing this again", I said as I closed madison's door. She had such a nice room very nature but free spirited like I sat down on her soft green chair.

"Because we need to figure out how your going to cofess your feelings to him!! You two would make a good couple believe it or not!", Madison replied sweetly.

"No! I cant", I said angrily. Wasn it enough for them to know about it. I sighed and laid my head back.

"Oh please eddie loves you more like has a infacuation for you…the problem is your in denial but still you decide to push him away!!", Kim said as she sat on the window seal looking at me fed up.

" I cant do you even know this will ruin my reputation?? No you don't I its confusing you know? Like I feel ike I have a million butterflies in my stomach and then when I want to deny it..it keeps coming up again and again…imsurprised I even do to tell you the truth..im not the prettiest person in school nor the most skinniest person…yet he stills go after me no matter how many threats I throw or punches…What if he finds someone better…huh …what if I admit and he decides to break my heart ..what then??"

"Tamika…you are pretty and you know what you might not be the skinniest but you do have a good heart!! You might act mean and violent but deep down you do have a heart of gold! You have inner and otter beauty that im sure makes even the nicest people jealous!! And if he does find someone else he's stupid! We will be right behind you if something happens.", Madison said with a stern look on her face. Im shocked beyond words…man I do have some great friends.

Kim looked at me with a nod and smile and got off the sill and said, " She's right and we will!!"

I smiled and said, "Alright I'll think about it but thanks you guys are so sweet" I looked at her kookoo clock and gasped, "I got to get home see you two at schol tomorrow?" I asked

Madison nodded and said "see yout two later"

Kim and I then left ..

When I got to school Lil'D, Philly Phil, Kam and Eddie were apparently left to help Sunny with the instruments apparently Principal Luna got more instruments and new music books.

So that only left me, Madison and Kim alone in the class..

I knew they would keep asking me if I was going to tell Eddie or not….i wonder though who they liked even though I know about madison liking philly phil. But not Kim…

"Kim who do you like?", I asked apprehesivley. She looked like a deer in headlights when I asked.

"It's complicated….", she said in a voice im surprised she had.

"Oh okay and you Madison?", I said. Kim muttered something about going to her locker and getting her bag. Madison looked away and blushed a dark red and muttered something. I know what it was but I smirked and asked.

"What was that I didn't hear you"

"I said I like philly phil", she mubled a bit louder. Much to her surprise and mine I laughed.

"I knew it!!! I thought I was wrong.", I exclaimed.

Before she could even answer the boys and Sunny came back and right after them was Kim.

"Hey you two!could yall help us set this thing!" , Lil'D said while trying to unsuccesfully but tamborine down that landed in a crash. Eveyone winced that ould not be good. The instruments were okay but one of them broke.

"Oops my bad." He said as Kam helped him set the remaining instruments down on the floor.

Sunny meanwhile was setting the chalk on his desk and the music books on the table in the back room. Eddie and Philly Phil were taking out the staders and setting them around the room.

Meanwhile Kim and me were taking down the instruments from the cart ..Madison was starindg dreamily at something and had this big goofy grin on her face. Nothing unusual about her.

After we did that Sunny deided we should just wath a movie and we agreed. Much to my dismay the movie was boring. I mean as it me or did anyone really want to watch a show called 'the history of music'?

But at the end of the day as I walked out the building to go home I was stopped by a person tuggin my arm.

I reacted on instinct and turned and came face to face with Eddie!

He looked flushed and asked ,"Can I talk to you …don't worry it's improtant.", he added quickly thinking I guess I was goin to snap at him and punch him.\

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "Sure."

He let out a deep breath and said, " I saw the not from the other day I know..and I justed wanted to say I love you too."

He then leaned in and kissed me while his hands held my face in between them. It was gentle and loving and I couldn't help but let out a small whimper when he let go.

"Tamika will you be girlfriend"?, he asked me I senced the nervousnes in his voive.

I smiled and said, "Yes" and we kissed to seal the deal.

So how was it?? Did I do good? Please review!!!

Phw im glad this is done it took me a while to do this tell me what you think of a sequal….


End file.
